Guides:Savegame Editing
Instructions Create a new character, go to the Field HQ by pressing Shift+C, and write down the following values: * Your character's starting experience * Your character's starting cash * Your character's starting stats Open up the savegame (it begins with the letters 'RPG') in the text editor of your choice and search for any values that are equal to the ones you've just written down. You can change your cash and XP to a ten (or less) digit number (too many digits cause the cash value to flip back to zero). Assuming your stats are "Re 14 Bo 13 Sp 11 Pe 12 Cr 13 Eg 13 Kn 13 Ch 11", the line of text you want to look for is "Stats 1 14 2 13 3 11 4 12 5 13 6 13 7 13 8 11". There's a counter that increments between each value. There are many other things you can do, but I'll leave you to find them out. GH1 Skill Codes These are the numerical values for the skills in GH1. Skill values are saved as "0 1 X N", X being the number of the skill and N being the level of the skill. Save Game Example * Replace REFLEXES, BODY, SPEED, PERCEPTION, CRAFT, EGO, KNOWLEDGE, and CHARM with your desired stat levels(up to 32762). * Note: Keep perception set to a reasonable level(about 100) to avoid a dramatic slow-down in game performance. * Replace MONEY with your desired money amount(up to 2147483647). * Replace HEROIC, LAWFUL, SOCIABLE, EASYGOING, CHEERFUL, RENOWNED, and PRAGMATIC with your desired reputation levels(-100 to 100). * Replace TAL with 1 to activate, or 0 to deactivate the talents. * Replace SK with your desired skill levels(up to 10921). * Note: Having a high Stats/Skills combination can result in negative stat values if (statvalue)+(skillvalue*3) is greater than 32767. * Replace EXP with your desired number of experience points(up to 2147483647). * Replace the strings within the <> brackets to change your background text, JOBTITLE, and NAME. CHAName.txt: 0 2 0 0 0 Stats 1 REFLEXES 2 BODY 3 SPEED 4 PERCEPTION 5 CRAFT 6 EGO 7 KNOWLEDGE 8 CHARM 0 4 2 MONEY 0 3 -1 HEROIC 0 3 -2 LAWFUL 0 3 -3 SOCIABLE 0 3 -4 EASYGOING 0 3 -5 CHEERFUL 0 3 -6 RENOWNED 0 3 -7 PRAGMATIC 0 16 1 TAL 0 16 2 TAL 0 16 3 TAL 0 16 4 TAL 0 16 5 TAL 0 16 6 TAL 0 16 7 TAL 0 16 8 TAL 0 16 9 TAL 0 16 10 TAL 0 16 11 TAL 0 16 12 TAL 0 16 13 TAL 0 16 14 TAL 0 16 15 TAL 0 16 16 TAL 0 16 17 TAL 0 16 18 TAL 0 16 19 TAL 0 16 20 TAL 0 16 21 TAL 0 16 22 TAL 0 16 23 TAL 0 16 24 TAL 0 16 25 TAL 0 16 26 TAL 0 16 27 TAL 0 16 28 TAL 0 1 41 SK 0 1 40 SK 0 1 39 SK 0 1 38 SK 0 1 37 SK 0 1 36 SK 0 1 35 SK 0 1 34 SK 0 1 33 SK 0 1 32 SK 0 1 31 SK 0 1 30 SK 0 1 29 SK 0 1 28 SK 0 1 27 SK 0 1 26 SK 0 1 25 SK 0 1 24 SK 0 1 23 SK 0 1 22 SK 0 1 21 SK 0 1 20 SK 0 1 19 SK 0 1 18 SK 0 1 17 SK 0 1 16 SK 0 1 15 SK 0 1 14 SK 0 1 13 SK 0 1 12 SK 0 1 11 SK 0 1 10 SK 0 1 9 SK 0 1 8 SK 0 1 7 SK 0 1 6 SK 0 1 5 SK 0 1 4 SK 0 1 3 SK 0 1 2 SK 0 1 1 SK 0 4 0 EXP 0 3 1 -4 0 2 0 1 -1 SDL_COLORS <49 91 161 252 212 195 150 112 89> SDL_PORTRAIT BIO1 JOB name Z -1 -1 -1